I Am
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho, The Silent Killer, one of Japan's best male assassins is given the mission that could possibly be his hardest one yet. Kagome Higurashi the sexiest, sneakiest assassin never misses a target. Rest of the summary inside!
1. Targets

**_I am..._**

**A Collab fic by -san and -san**

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho, Killing Perfection, also known as 'The Silent Killer', one of Japan's best male assassins, is given the mission that could possibly be his hardest one yet.

Kagome Higurashi is the stealthiest, sneakiest, and not to mention sexiest assassin known to all of Japan. She never misses a target, and being able to change her appearance comes in handy with her occupation. Her newest mission is to take out her male rival.

Now, the rival assassins must complete their mission before time runs out or fear elimination themselves. Will they be able to, or will a similar interest get in their way?

Chapter 1: Targets

**Kagome's Point Of View**

From the rooftop where I'd been camped out for the past two hours, I saw my target finally stepping into my line of fire. I smirked at the way he and the two girls beside him laughing when the old baka's life was going to end in a matter of seconds. How ironic, huh? With a quick glance at my watch, I look through the telescopic lens on the top of my sniper and pull the trigger.

The sight of my target falling to the ground was a slight victory, but it was shattered when the two brainless bimbos started screaming at the top of their lungs for the dead playboy. They looked no older that 16 and they had been with a 70 year old man! You can't tell me that isn't wrong. It made me sick to no end how they would treat themselves with little respect! All they wanted was his money and he gave it to them. Whatever his reason for having them was one of the reasons I'd been given the task to take him out. The others are classified information and can only be obtained in a career like mine.

Having completed my mission early, I decided to go out and survey one of my targets. I like to keep an eye on him because he is a devious, sneaky, ugly man. Oh, he was handsome enough, if you're for that type, but he had an ugly attitude and demeanor that I hated about him. He was the second richest man in Japan and the second most wanted. The first being Sesshomaru Taisho, but he's another story for another time. Or maybe I can tell you his story in a short version. His father was the richest man and owned almost half of Japan, then he was murdered so Sesshomaru inherited all that he had. End of story.

Back to my current assignment, I am given 15 at the beginning of each month and am expected to finish 10 of them by the middle, should they be easy hits. I was given this assignment almost a year ago and I was still working on him. He was one of my most difficult ones yet. I'd had to create a 'relationship' with him to get the information I wanted, but I needed more of it. If I didn't get everything we needed to bring him down, all of America and Japan could be in trouble.

Naraku Onigumo has always hated America for shunning him from the CIA when he was younger, about 25 years ago, for blowing his cover on a mission. The half-demon held a grudge for a long time. Since then, he had killed ten of the people working on the mission with him and the woman who had brought him down and blew his cover. We had to keep him from killing the head of CIA and blowing up America. We had reasons to believe that he was working with some kind of group and selling large weapons of destruction to them. There was evidence of a viral bomb that could wipe out all of Washington down to California and as far as His reasons for wanting to obliterate Japan were unbeknownst to anyone but himself and his two assistants, Kagura and Kanna.

Naraku was a clever one, I must admit, but not as clever as me. The first 'date' we went on, he'd patted me down for wires and we took several unmarked cars to our final destination. As if I was stupid enough to wear any wires, and every time we changed cars, so did the person tailing us. I'm always one step ahead of the game, and nothing slips by me.

I was given this task because I'm the best in my branch and they all knew it. They knew about my perfect ability to blend in out in the open as well as in closed areas, and my _in_ability to miss whatever I aimed at. But what most people didn't know was that my mother had been the Shikon Miko and she was the best one that feudal Japan had. She practiced her archery for months on end and never missed what she aimed at. She was over 500 when she had me because of my father, a powerful demon Lord of the South. He and my mother met when they wanted to merge lands, and they fell in love instantly. Sadly, they mated and when I was 50 years old and we were living in the 21st century, my father was murdered because of his high status and wealth. And if you mate and one dies, the other follows in a short hour. After my father was killed, my mother told me her history through pictures which she played like a movie in my head.

I also gained her big temper, great looks, and perfect aim in addition to my miko powers, and great acting abilities. I could make a grown man believe he was a 5 year old girl if I had to--which I did for one of my assignments. From my father, I got his stoic attitude, long silver hair--streaked with blue from my mother's hair, and demonic qualities such as sight, smell, speed, and hearing, as well as claws and fangs, which I keep hidden with my inherited miko energy. Though I didn't have a proper trainer until I was ten, I'd still master most of the things that most fully grown mikos didn't know how to do. But I had both of my parents to thank for my eyes. They were mostly blue with flakes of gold in them.

I rush from the rooftop into my hotel room below. From the sounds of it, the two girls had called the police and they were around the block from the mansion. While in my room, I resumed my normal form before changing into the sexy red head I was with Naraku. My eyes are always the first thing I change because no matter how much I want people to, they won't forget them no matter what. I change the color of them to green and shorten my calf-length hair to stop just short of my shoulders. I change into a red spaghetti strap dress that stopped just in the middle of my thigh. The only reason I even have it is because Naraku likes it and the reason he likes it is because I look like a little whore. It's skintight and it shows too much cleavage for my comfort. But it's not my decision, so whatever.

Naraku calls my cell and I pick up on the second ring. "Hello?" I answer sexily.

"Hey, Miyako." The name I give pretty much anyone that asks for it. "Are we still on for our date?"

"Of course, Raku-kun. I'm almost ready now." I answer.

"Good. I'm ready to see that sexy petite body of yours in my favorite dress."

"Oh really? I'm ready to see my Raku in my favorite Armani suit." I coo and roll my eyes.

"I bet you're ready to see what's under this suit too, aren't you?"

"You know me too well." I said through clenched teeth. I hate it when he says things like that and of course I could care less what was under his stupid but very sexy suit. Nothing attracts me to Naraku. It doesn't even matter that his dick is 9 inches! I grab my keys and head out the door. He puts me on hold and by the time I hop in my car and take off, he's still not back on. If anyone were to answer the question of how do I drive, they would say 'like a maniac when she's on a mission, like a maniac when she's doing anything.' I like to drive fast. It is just thrilling to me I guess.

"If you're a good little onna you may get what you want." He said silkily, finally getting back on the phone.

"I'm always on my best behavior Naraku. You know that." I come up behind him in the restaurant and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hello, Miyako." He hangs up the phone after me and slides it in his pocket.

"Hey, Raku." I kiss his cheek and take my seat across the table from him. I stifle another eye roll as the date starts.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

A small smirk claims my lips as I approach my target. I've been following her for the past hour and a half and she still hasn't noticed me. I step out of the shadows purposely to let her see me. When I'd read her file, I thought it was going to be more interesting, seeing that she has worked for a spy business before. She should've easily picked up on the fact that I was following her a while ago because I kept making obvious noises to give her a couple of hints. But she never turned around. Until now. Her pace quickens.

-So she wants a chase?- I think to myself. -Good.-

Her head jerks around to get a better look at me. Of course I'm using a disguise, as if I wouldn't, so she gets a glimpse of a man who doesn't exist. I used my jaki to change my face before I left headquarters. I look about 25 and my hair is jet black and I have light brown eyes. My target again looks back as she turns a corner. Before she can make another turn, I step behind her and say, "Today is the day you die."

She screams and takes off running. She finally makes it to her car in the dark parking garage of her office building. To make things even more interesting, I let her get in and slide in along with her. I push her into the passenger seat and start to drive.

"W-what do you want with me?" She screams. When I don't answer her, she continues. "I can give you all the money you want! M-my account has two million in it! I can give you the card and the PIN if you just let me go!" There are tears in her eyes. She isn't a very good mission. I like them feisty, which is exactly what I'm going to get when I have my fun with her.

"Who says I want your money?" I answer.

"Are you one of the guys for The AM Squad?"

-Gotcha!- She begins to spill what I want from her. "Yes. We want our information."

"Look. My boss said that we were going to get rid of you guys, but I'll give you everything you want and more. All of the guns are in a large safe-like room behind my boss's office."

"What's your boss's name?" I try to pry more information out of her.

"Onigumo. Onigumo Kumo."

-Perfect.- "That's all I needed to know. Arigato." I pull out my pistol with a silencer and fire a single shot. She slumps down in her seat and her head falls against the window. This is my cue to jump out of the moving car and make my way to my next target while resuming my borrowed form I am now in. I hate this disguise. It isn't who I am, and I hate looking like another person on this Earth because I just know that someone looks like this.

I easily spot my next target. That's how things usually go for me. I get most of y assignments done in one night then go back for more in the morning. I do my missions at night because the dark night sky cloaks me and makes me invisible to any and every one.

She's standing on the sidewalk under a street light, waiting...for her death. She knew what was coming, and she accepted it with open arms. With her form of work, she couldn't expect anything less, so it wasn't a surprise to her when I came up behind her.

"What took you so long?" Her breath and aura reeks of fear, but her voice is strong and steady. I admire that about her, so her death will be quick and painless.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're here to kill me. Right?"

"Hai." I could hear her breathing quicken.

"Then get on with it. I don't have all day."

My my, she is brave. "Do you really want to rush this?"

"Have I a choice?" No answer. "I thought so."

"Why are you so anxious to die?" I had to ask.

"Because I hate the things I've done and I deserve to be punished."

"Do you know why you're being taken out?" I refused to say the word 'killed' for some reason.

"Because I know too much."

I chuckle despite myself. It's funny how she thinks that this is only about her knowledge of her company's doings. This is about her killing the president of the CIA plans in Japan. Not only had she killed many innocent civilians in the explosion of the building that killed her main target. All of the files on her and any of her comrades were destroyed in the fire and no longer was there a trace of their wrong doings.

"Hn." My hands quickly wrap around her neck and I break it. I let her body fall gently to the ground and walk away. After telling my computerized 'boss' that I was through with my missions for the night, I went into a fancy little restaurant to take a surveillance of one of my targets that I've had for a little while.

I spot her as soon as I enter the restaurant. It's fairly small and very dimly lit to give off a serene feeling. I instantly spot the red-head sitting on the lap of some male. I know of the haynou, but he is of no concern to me right now, I am only interested in her and getting rid of her. I take a table far enough away from her that she can't see me, but close enough for my ears to pick up their conversation.

The name on her file was Miyako Takashiro, and I found the description was perfect when I first laid eyes on her. It was about three months ago when I received her file, and I picked tonight to do away with her. I am in a good mood, so this should go well.

After four hours of waiting and listening, I became bored with the task at hand, and decided to spice things up a bit. "Gomen nasai," I call the passing waitress.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Her smile is pleasant, and I'm sure that she is flirting with me. No, I _know_ she is flirting with me.

"I'd like a bottle of your finest sake to go to the lady over there." I point to Miyako and her date. They are kissing. Could they be any more disgusting?

"Of course." She smiles again and walks away.

As she goes to get the liquor, I wonder exactly how I'm going to kill Miyako. She seems weak enough, so I think I should break her neck. But I could do another chase scene since my last attempt at fun didn't go too well. I decide a chase would be perfect. And the air outside was should be cold by now, so I think it will work.

Ah, she is receiving my gift. She looks over to my table when the waitress points after she asked who gave this to her. I smile politely and wave.

**Kagome's POV**

The date is horrible! But now, to make matters worse, some perv just sent me some sake. But he's a nice looking perv. Hmm... No Kagome! You're working right now and you can't afford to be sidetracked by the guy that's been there for the past four hours.

Whoa. Past four hours? This guy is bordering on insane.

"Well, Raku, I think I need to go." I confess. I've been here way too long, and my butt is hurting from sitting on Naraku's hard on for the past three and a half hours.

"Really?" Naraku purred.

"Hai. I need to get some work done."

"Working on another picture?" he questions.

I'm an artist. I paint for a living and my apartment in downtown Tokyo is nothing more than my canvas. Or according to what I told Naraku. "Yeah. And the museum is really bugging me about it. I was supposed to have it done yesterday, but I asked for an extension.

"What a shame. I was planning on us having fun tonight."

"Maybe some other time." I quickly peck his lips and mentally cringe. He tastes like cheap cigars. I exit the restaurant and sense a presence behind me. I don't turn around, I hate looking obvious, but I use my powers to see the perv from the restaurant.

I really hate to kill some poor guy looking for cheap thrills. Jeez I thought tonight was going to be easy. Just my luck!

Damn!

* * *

End of chapter 1! Hoped you liked it!! Please review my story!!

This story was posted elsewhere, but it wasn't working out as planned...sooo I moved it to here. The other author of the story is my best friend! She is an author on here, and someone has said that our stories are alike so I'm almost positive that you can figure it out. HINT: She's in my fav authors!!

~Mi.-san Ts.-san


	2. Drive By

**_I am..._**

**A Collab fic by **-san**-san and **-san** -san**

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho, Killing Perfection, also known as 'The Silent Killer', one of Japan's best male assassins, is given the mission that could possibly be his hardest one yet.

Kagome Higurashi is the stealthiest, sneakiest, and not to mention sexiest assassin known to all of Japan. She never misses a target, and being able to change her appearance comes in handy with her occupation. Her newest mission is to take out her male rival.

Now, the rival assassins must complete their mission before time runs out or fear elimination themselves. Will they be able to, or will a similar interest get in their way?

Chapter 2: Drive By

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I watch in amusement as the redhead before me attempts to cast aside another suitor. The fool shouldn't have gone into public wrapped in a piece of tight, crimson saran plastic wrap. Finally fed up, she slaps the bum and continues on her way. This is quickly becoming a waste of my time. I close in on her, about to grab her arm when a noise causes my ears to twitch.

I turn toward the noise, recognizing it instantly as the cocking of a gun. Searching out the sound, I spot a young man in black hanging out of the sunroof of a car, his gun pointed at my target. I narrow my eyes. No one is allowed to take out my target besides myself. He pulls the trigger, and quickly, I force my target to the ground, covering her as more bullets rain around us. I feel one tear through the skin in my calf, another is my back, and still another in my forearm, but for now the pain must be ignored.

"What's going on?" She asks softly, worry in her tone.

"It appears to be a drive-by." I growl in reply. "And unless you wish to die, do as I say." When the car reaches the end of the street, it turns right back around for a second attack. Standing, I grab the girl's hand and drag her into the nearest alley. As I turn a corner, I look back at her attacker, who smirks, his amber eyes offering a challenge. There is only one amber-eyed young fool I know who would even dare to attempt a kill from someone else's assignment, and he can consider himself dead.

"Where are we going?" The girl snatches away from me. "I don't even know who you are." She somehow manages to sidestep a flying bullet, only for another to hit her arm. Grunting, she clutches her shoulder, and I cock a brow. For such a young, fragile looking girl, she seems to have more skills than I initially thought, to be able to avoid a bullet, and take another with nothing more than a grunt.

I take her wrist, pulling her into a labyrinth of allies and side-way streets. "I am your protector."

"You look familiar." She says lowly, following me.

Hearing more gunshots, I curse. The idiot is following us. "Be silent." I hiss, using my aura to mask our scents. "He is following your scent."

"What kind of drive-by shooter actually follows you? Is he out to get me? Did I do something?"

"I don't know. Did you?" Racing up the fire escape, I kick a boarded window in and snatch her inside.

She narrows her gaze at me, crossing her arms underneath her chest, unknowingly pushing her breasts up. "Of course I didn't." Ignoring her annoying glaring, I kneel at her side, grasping her arm and eying her wound. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring her, I flex my claws before gently digging the bullet from her flesh. Again, the loudest noise that she makes is a muffled grunt. Tossing the bullet aside, I lick the wound. Feeling her shiver, I smirk. The little thing must have her mind in the gutter, though I must admit, her blood tastes delectable. I rip my sleeve and wrap the thin piece of fabric around her shoulder.

"Thank you." She says softly. "Would you like me to attend to your wounds?"

"I am fine, I assure you." I reply plucking the bullets from my calf and forearm. I attempt to reach the wound in my back, but find the onna's surprisingly dainty hands already lifting my shirt over my head. Tremors shoot up my skin in every spot she touches, and I find myself forcing back a purr. Perhaps I will not kill her just yet. The moment to kill has been ruined. Instead, I'll have a little _fun_ with her until next time, taunt her a bit.

**Kagome's POV**

Ha, I've got this prick right where I want him. I could crack his muscular….pale, twig-like…I wonder if I nibbl- Stop! Bad thoughts! I could and should break his neck. 'But he saved your life!'

Oh, thank God! Make way for my goddamn conscience. 'He didn't save my life! He's the reason I was shot. I could have avoided those bullets. I spotted that bastard in the car before he even shot.'

'Still. You should spare his life, at least this once, please.'

'Why should I?' I take a nail file from the purse I'd been carrying and pop the bullet from his back, earning a low growl from him. I almost growl back as best a _'human'_ can, but instead I restrain myself and give a meek, "Sorry."

'Well, for one he's hot.'

'He was following me, the pervert.'

'He saved your life, and he healed your wound.'

I scowl. 'It was an excuse to taste me...but fine, just this once.' The youkai's muscled back tenses as I stroke the wound with my hand, which I've surrounded with my miko energy. "I won't hurt you. I'm healing you." Slowly, he loosens up.

After a few moments, he speaks up, "Seiichi."

"What?"

"Seiichi, my name."

"Oh. I'm Miyako."

He turns to face me as I finish, purring, "Miyako is a beautiful name."

I nod firmly. "It sure is. I should be going now, though." When I make to leave, his arm snaps out, a hand wrapping around my wrist.

"Oh, so soon, miko?"

"Yes. Thank you for what you have done. I am sure that I have returned to favor, a healed wound, for a healed wound." I bow to him, despite my urge to slap him silly. Damned youkai thinks he can make me melt, please. He doesn't know a thing about Kagome Higurashi.

Seiichi flashes a quick smile. "I was struck by three bullets, protecting you. I would think that that is owed more than your attending to one of my wounds."

I narrow my eyes. "Let me go, you pervert." Suddenly, I'm pulled closer, and I actually gulp.

"Can you truly feel me near, feel the heat flowing between our bodies, and tell me that you feel nothing within you? Not even a slight warmth?"

Heat pools into my lower stomach, and I try to move away from him, but he holds me with his free arm. I clench my teeth, reminding myself repeatedly that I decided to spare the sick bastard. "Remove your hand."

"Remove your clothes." He suggests, smirking when a blush of anger and slight embarrassment flares on my face. I know I know his face from somewhere, or at least that smirk. But where?

I lift my eyes to his and almost gasp, thinking, 'I didn't notice how sparkling his eyes are, and so brown, endless.'

"Are they now? I've never been complimented on my eyes." Seiichi smirks cockily, the hand on my hip stroking gently, sensually. "I must say, I've never seen your shade of green either."

"I said that aloud?"

"I read minds." He ghosts his lips over mind. "And from that, I've learned that you crave me as I crave you.

This guy can't be serious! Oh, but his lips did feel good. Maybe just a peck. Yes. A peck will do. Leaning forward, and tilting my head, I seal my lips against his, and my brain shuts down as he holds me closer to him and kisses me roughly.

Seiichi's tongue dances against mine as he twirls my hair with one hand. He lays back, pulling me to rest fully on top of him. We separate for air, gazing into each other's eyes. "You are good for an onna."

"On-" I hesitate. I am disguised as a ningen. Scoffing, I retort, "And you are alright for a youkai."

"Shall we have another go?"

"Yes. Another go sounds nice." I breathe, before leaning down and kissing him again. I've never kissed a man and felt so much spark, so much power. It's almost overwhelming. Drawing back again, I heave, "Someone's powerful."

He smirks arrogantly, his ego obviously growing. "Hn."

My eyes widen slightly. That phrase. I know it. His phrase, his smirk, his power. I know him. He's- And just as quickly as it arrives, it leaves as Seiichi pulls me down to him again, only he pecks me teasingly, before moving on to my cheek, then my jaw, then my neck, where he remains, trailing up and down it. I shiver as he suckles my pulse. "Ohhh."

"Indeed." He intertwines our legs, grinding our hips into one another's.

Feeling his erection grounding into my stomach brings me back to reality. Pulling my legs free to straddle his waist, I pull back, breathing heavily, "I can't."

"You could only a moment ago, girl. Do so now."

"Girl?" I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm glad I stopped myself from sleeping with a jerk."

Sitting up, he glares right back. "And what caused your human mind to think I would let a mere onna rut with my person?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just noticed that we were kissing and grinding on the floor, not to mention your twitching _cock_!" My rant began softly, then gradually became louder until I was shouting at the top of my lungs.

"Silence your mouth!" He snarls, covering my mouth with his hand.

I glare at him in return, clenching my fists at my side. _'He is such a jackass! I can't believe for a moment I allowed myself to get lost in him!'_

Seiichi closes his eyes. "Pathetic human."

"Pathetic human? This pathetic human has spared your life! I could kill you!"

"I would like to see you try, wench."

I open my mouth to quip, but instead, close my eyes and meditate. 'Remain calm, Kagsy.' Mentally slapping myself, I reopen my eyes only to find him gone. I rush to the open window to find him walking down the street. "ASSHOLE!"

"We will continue this some other time, girl."

"LIKE HELL WE WILL! UGH! ARROGANT JERK." Huffing, I cross my arms. I can't believe I just allowed him to get under my skin that way. He's only a useless fool of a demon, a disgrace to our kind. Who cares if he has bright brown eyes that are so amazing that they look misplaced on his face? Who cares if his lips are soft and curve into the most delicious smirk? Who cares if…

Damnit, if I know who he is! I can't believe I let him get out of my hands! Why didn't I see it at first?! And I kissed him! What kind of fool am I?! That arrogant attitude, that stupid 'Hn', the way he degrades humans. It's Sesshomaru Taisho, the killing perfection! And I let him slip through my fingers!

Racing out of the building, I look around for him, and the jackass is nowhere in sight. "Damnit." I whisper. "Next time, Sesshomaru Taisho, either wear a better disguise, or watch your back. I'm coming after you."

* * *

I know you weren't expecting an update this fast, but if I get more and more reviews, the updates will come FASTER!!! Hee hees!!

~Mi. Ts.-sans


	3. Competition

I Am...

Chapter 3: Competition

**  
Kagome POV**

I can't believe that bastard had the nerve to touch me! Sesshomaru Taisho, of all people...demons! Damn him to the deepest pit of hell where he belonged. Not only does he know my alias, but I think he's out to kill me, or her, or whoever. "Argh!" I yelled as I stormed up the stairs to my office.

"What's wrong?" My friend Sango asked me.

I know it's not right for me to have friends because people could use that against me, but we work together. We are both the top assassins in our league, but I'm slightly better, not bragging or anything.

"Nothing." I knew I could tell her anything, but this was something I wanted to keep to myself. It was embarrassing enough to experience it, but having to tell someone was like having to relive it. It's so infuriating. And now, I would have to kill Sesshomaru. Perfect. Everyone in my world knew that he was at the top of his game and the richest man in Japan, but me having to kill him was like placing two hungry tigers in a cage and tying sausage links around their necks. Both of us were bound to get hurt, but it was worth it, to get rid of him. "Where's father?"

"He's on his way to a meeting right now, but he left your assignments with Kikyo."

"Perfect. That bitch hates us, and I can't say the feeling isn't mutual, at least for me." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I know. Why is she so mean to us?" Sango and I started walking to the main room where all of our computers were located.

"I think it's because we're better than her and everyone here knows it. Her main jobs are stake-outs, and she's messed up that last four."

"How can you possibly do that?" Sango said. "Those are super easy!"

"I know. Shh." I giggled as Kikyo approached us.

"Here Higurashi. Father left you these assignments." Kikyo shoved a folder in my hands and stalked off.

"Well thank you." I mumbled. The next few assignments I had were simple enough, for someone like me that is. A few one hits, a couple of undercovers, and one stake-out hit. Fun, fun, fun.

"It looks like you're going to be busy for a while." Sango peered over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Yours aren't going to be much better." I teased.

"Oh I hate you." She punched me in the arm.

"Ow." I smiled and rubbed the numb part of my arm. Of course it didn't hurt, but Sango's punches always left a person numb.

"And I know you're hiding something Mi-Mi." She said under her breath.

I hate it when she calls me that. She's the only person in the office that knows my other name, and she always knows when something has happened when I'm her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seiichi." She said and walked off.

"You dirty bitch." I laughed and shook my head. She was always keeping tabs on me. It's her talent, though. That's why Sango's of a high rank because she can see a person where ever they are, as long as she has a picture of them, their name, and is familiar with their mind. And my mind she should be familiar with.

Sango and I met in training school some ten years ago, and hated each other. She was a snobby rich girl, and I was overly confident and a bad ass. We were partnered up to spar time after time, and we grew to respect each other, and ended up becoming best friends.

I walked to my area and went through my assignments again. I had as long as I needed to take Naraku out, but these all had a due date.

What fresh hell?

I had to be finished by tomorrow?!?!

**Sesshomaru POV**

Kagome Higurashi is Miyako Takashiro. Well, at least now I can hunt her down either way it goes. But it would be better if she was Miyako when I killed her, it would make the job easier. My mind flashed back to earlier tonight. The way her hands felt when they were removing the bullets from my body....I figured I could rut with her before I killed her, now both of those were ruined.

This Sesshomaru never failed a mission. I will kill Miyako, or Kagome, or whoever she is next, and I wouldn't fail.

"Good evening Sara." I said to my automated boss as I walked into my office.

"Good evening Taisho-sama. I take it your mission went well."

"Not as smoothly as I wanted it to, but still good none the less. Any new assignments?"

"Of course. And here they are." Sara said and ten folders came out of a slot in my desk.

I went through them, seeing all of the easy missions. They should all be finished in a week or so.

"I want them finished by tomorrow, Taisho-sama."

"Great." I mumbled.

"I heard that." Sara chided.

"Of course you did Sara." No one has ever seen Sara's face but me. We even had a relationship before I came to work here. It was ended because she never told me her occupation, and now I see why.

"Just get to work. Now."

"Fine." I got up and went outside to my black Mustang. It wasn't very expensive, but I like the simplicity of it's design, even though it's rigged with different types of gadgets for me to use on missions. The first thing I had to do was take out this man who lived on the top of a hill. He was the one responsible for a string of arsons in the city, killing one hundred people and injuring many others. Easy task.

I rode to the sight of the hit to find it set on fire. My demonic ears picked up the man screaming in terror. How strange. Well, my job was done for me. But I needed to check it out, to make sure that the man was going to die.

I went inside the house with a small barrier around me. The man was cuffed to the bed by his hands and ankles. "Help me!" He screamed when he saw me.

This wasn't the work of an amateur. Someone knew what they were doing when they set this fire. There was no sign of break in, yet the fire was clearly started from the inside. Though there was no proof of that other than the simple fact that the outside of the house was still in tact for now. But that wouldn't matter once the fire department got here because by the looks of it, the man was going to be a pile of ashes and no evidence, not like there was any in the first place, was going to be found. "Who did this to you?" I asked. I had to. This was by far the best arson I'd ever seen in my life.

"The devil! But what a beauty she was! She had long auburn hair and eyes the color of the finest cut emerald, and her beauty was divine. Now, will you please help me?"

"I cannot do that. When you play with fire, you get burned." I told him. Damn that Kagome! She took my mission! There was nothing worse than taking a man's mission! Especially This Sesshomaru's!

"That's what she said." He mumbled before a piece of the ceiling fell on his head, killing him instantly.

I turned on my heels and went back to my car, searching for my next mission.

**Kagome POV**

That overly cocky bastard!! He had the nerve to steal my assignment!! I was driving to my next location after having set the man on fire. What a bothersome horny baka he was. When I showed up, he asked me if I was an angel sent to him because of the people he'd killed. This guy is seriously sick in the head. If he wasn't so damn evil, I might actually enjoy his company, seeing that he does love fire, and I've been proven to be a pyromaniac myself. It's a little habit I have, setting things on fire. It started when I was only five months old and walking, I would grab anything I could get my little claws on and set it on fire with my poison. It was a thrill really.

I shook my head to rid me from my childhood memories. I had to get back in the game. Sesshomaru _stole_ my task! And for that, he would pay. My stakeout hit would've been easy! Just sit in the car and pull the trigger, but I'm sure Sesshomaru had to get out of his vehicle and approach the target before killing them. I knew it was him because his foul odor was all over the place.

When I get the chance, I'm going to kill that stupid dog. Yes, technically I'm a dog too, but I'm better than him. Come on, everyone knows that!

**Normal POV**

The race to get to the targets first continued, Kagome using her signature and setting things on fire, and Sesshomaru leaving his scent that lingers long enough for Kagome to smell it, then it disappears. Down to the last target, they loathed each other. But had to work together when they were both injured.

"Bastard! I could've taken him down all by myself!" Kagome grunted, holding her side.

"Hn. You were the one who gave away our location with that foul stench of yours. Can't you find some kind of way to mask that or something?"

_I'll mask you._ Kagome thought.

"No you won't my dear." Sesshomaru took a step forward and winced, the pain in his leg shooting up his whole body.

"Here, let me help you." Kagome went to him. "Where were you hurt?"

"I am fine, now leave me alone." Sesshomaru took another step and mentally cursed himself.

"Stop being such a baby and let me see!" Kagome punched Sesshomaru and he fell backwards. His hakamas were covered in his blood, but Kagome sensed the origin of it as his upper thigh. She blushed. _Don't be such a prude! He's a stupid demon who hates you as much as you hate him._

"I actually hate you more, ningen."

It sucked for him to call her ningen when she was not, but she wasn't going to say, nor think otherwise. "Shutup and let me fix you." Kagome tore at his pants and saw he blood seeping out of the wound. "That looks pretty bad."

"Then heal me bitch, so I can be on my way."

Kagome mumbled something about showing him who's the bitch while she healed him, trying to ignore the growing budge that was only inches from her hand. "Could you please keep your cock under control?"

"Shutup." Sesshomaru growled and thought to himself, _I wish I could. Your hands are so war...STOP IT!_

'But you want her master.' His beast reminded him.

'I do not want this ningen. She is nothing but that.'

His beast growled, but subsided. Soon his master would know what it is like to want a person. Soon and very soon.

Sesshomaru hopped up as soon as Kagome was through. "Wait, at least let me clean your pants." She smirked and flung her hand at the pants. They instantly caught on fire and Kagome laughed. "That's what you get."

"So that's how you stared the fire from the inside. Very impressive." Sesshomaru commended.

"It's nothing really." Kagome hung her head and blushed. "Just a little trick I learned from....a while ago."

"Hn." Sesshomaru began to walk off.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"Like....?"

"How about thank you for starters."

"Thank you for what? Ruining my pants? I think not."

"For healing you." Kagome said, standing up. Before she had time to look up, Sesshomaru enveloped her in his arms and kissed her.

"Thank you." He whispered and walked off.

"You can't just kiss me and leave!" Kagome yelled after him.

"You were expecting more?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome blushed again. 'Her blush is adorable. I wonder how it would taste...stop it Sesshomaru!'

"What?! I.....no....I don't want anything from you Ice Prince!" Kagome stuck her tongue out as Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Hn."

"That's not even a word, baka." Kagome mumbled before she went to her own car. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and something was off about her balance. 'Damn that DaiYoukai to hell!!


	4. Missing You

Chapter 4: Missing you

**_Kagome's POV_**

Sniffing as hard as I can, I let out a feral growl. "He is so dead when I see him next." Rubbing my nose, I gratefully accept the chicken noodle soup Sango is offering. "Thanks, Sang. You're the best." Eagerly, I inhale the steam, feeling my nose passages opening.

"Kagome, it might not be mono. Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the type to have a disease. Maybe it's a flu or something. I mean, mono isn't supposed to show up until another two, three weeks."

"Sango, you know better than anyone that demons may be strong, but when we contract a disease, our symptoms show up earlier. I'm telling you, its mono. I know it. He kissed me two weeks ago, and now I've got mono."

Sango arches a brow at me, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side as she stares at me thoughtfully. "I think you're just upset because he didn't take it further."

Whipping to face her, I spew the noodles and broth at her…accidentally of course. "I-I want no such thing."

Glaring at me angrily, she flicks a noodle off her nose. "Yes you do. You're crazy about him, have been ever since you healed each other's wounds when you were shot at. Don't deny it because you know I know everything about you."

"Whatever. I'll teach you a thing or two about me." I stand and prepare to attack her, but the moment I try to jump, I get vertigo and fall back onto the couch. I snarl, my upper lip curling as she laughs. "It's not funny. Once I'm better, I'll kill you."

"Right, right…after you go fuck your Romeo."

"My Romeo? Please. That bastard couldn't charm a girl from across the room, a dark room at that. Ugh, just feeling his chapped lips against mine, the no-talent, mindless killer. And he's a thief! He's the one who stole my necklace, I just know it! And he's a dead man when I find him!"

Sango sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "Do you swear on **_his_** grave?"

My eyes widen. I know just who she's talking about, and if I weren't down with mono, I'd kill her for bringing up my past. "How dare you?"

She shrugs. "If you can say that you aren't the slightest bit attracted to Sesshomaru, and swear on **_his_** grave… I'll believe you. I know you wouldn't lie about that."

"I…" My brows furrow as I sit my soup on the coffee table. Damn wench of a best friend has ruined my appetite. "Get out, Sango." I say after a moment in an exasperated tone. She just doesn't seem to understand that she isn't my mother…we aren't even blood related! She has no right to intrude like that. Looking over to her, I find her still where she is, gazing at me. "**GET OUT!**"

"I'm only trying to help, Kagome. You've been alone for too long. When you find love, forget your troubled past and go after it." Picking up her jacket, she slides it on and leaves, closing the door gently behind her.

"How dare she?" My eyes narrow at the bowl of soup. "You're with me, right? She had no right to do that?" Stupid soup only sits there, gazing back at me. I knew it was on her side. "She's the one who cooked you….I'm going insane, aren't I?" Sighing, I slump back on the couch.

I don't feel anything for Sesshomaru. He's only a pathetic, annoying, prejudice demon. Humans are perfectly fine. I love them. But then again, I'm biased because of my mother. Still, there are plenty of youkai that see absolutely nothing wrong with ningen.

**_He_** never saw anything wrong with ningen. That could be because **_he_** was one. **_He_** loved my mother, and she loved **_him_**. Father actually tolerated **_him_**. **_He_** worshipped the ground I walked on, and I adored **_his_**. Sesshomaru could never compare to **_him_**. No man will ever compare to **_him_**, even as **_he_** rots in **_his_** grave right now, **_he's_** worth far more than Sesshomaru and all of the man population ever will, even added together.

Am I wrong for still loving **_him_**? For not wanting to betray **_him_**? Am I wrong for wanting **_him_** to be the only soul I meet in the afterlife, in Heaven? No. I don't think I am. I mean, say I had died instead of **_him_**. Would I want to be with **_him_**, sharing **_him_** with the fifty thousand other souls **_he_** could no doubt get with that flashy smirk and those sparkling eyes.

Well, shit, now I'm crying. I miss **_him_** so much. I just don't understand why god took **_him_** away from me before we could marry, have children, and grow old together. I've always had a strange fantasy where we were lying in bed, dying with each other. I'd braid **_his_** silver hair (It became that way when I marked him as my courted male), careful not to pinch the wrinkles on **_his_** neck as I re-clasp the necklace I gave **_him_**. I have to make sure **_he_** looks good in Heaven. Anyway, then I'd manage to roll over, with **_his_** help of course, and **_he'd_** comb my white locks to make sure I looked good. We'd kiss, then inhale, but never exhale because our lives had already been claimed by Sir Death. And we were fine with it, walking hand in hand into Heaven.

It sounds stupid, I'm sure. Stupid, corny, crazy, but that's what I longed for. B-but that bullet, correction, barrage of bullets ripped **_him_** from me. I tried, God how I tried. –Whimpering, I wipe my eyes.- I tried hard to save **_him_**, but **_he_** wouldn't listen. **_He_** let them, let them gun **_him_** down. Then **_he'd_** had the nerve, the gall to hold my hand and say that **_he_** was sorry before giving me back the necklace! I hate **_him_** with a bloody, vicious passion! And yet…- I smile.- I love **_him_** more than I've ever loved any other living person, even my mother, my father. God, I loved **_him_** more than I loved myself.

Curling up into a ball, I sniffle a bit, nuzzling my head into my pillow. I couldn't love another man even if I wanted to. It's just impossible.

* * *

**_Sesshomaru's POV_**

Stalking around the city at night gets rather…lonesome. I had hoped that perhaps Kagome would be here to harass, and yet…I haven't seen her since I kissed her. I wondered after that why I had kissed her. I tried to convince myself that I'd done it simply to ruffle her feathers, to annoy her, drive her insane. But it seems, according to my inner youkai, that that is not the case.

He seems to –Pardon me as I chuckle- think that I, _The_ Sesshomaru, am attracted to that devilish little wanna-be. There's no doubting that he's confused, or better yet, down-right delusional. Why would I, looking as beautifully handsome as I do, want that, that…utter plainness. She is nothing special.

The silver in her hair is no more beautiful than mine, though the sapphire streaks do add to her ambience. Her nose, I'll admit, is somewhat…cute, turned slightly up the way it is. Her lips are rather plump too. Then those eyes, I've never seen any that mystical shade of blue, with those sparkling golden flakes. And her body, by Kami she has a delectable body. Her- Hold on a moment. How in the hell did I go from degrading her to complimenting her?

'You miss her.'

'Dear God, why do you always arrive at the wrong time?" I curse my inner youkai. His purpose in life is merely to annoy me, and most likely drive me into an early grave by doing so.

'I miss Kagome.'

'Yes, well I don't."

He smirks, a mental image of him forming in my head. 'Of course you don't. That's precisely why you were complimenting her seconds ago.'

'Sarcasm is the language of those who are too weak to say what they truly mean.'

'Hn…You know she is destined for us.'

'Actually, I had no idea for that.' I reply in all seriousness, arching a brow as I find myself at the same vacant building that Kagome and I first kissed in. Was it my subconscious or my inner youkai who brought me here? 'If she is though, I will fight it for as long as I can.'

He sighs, shaking his head in annoyance. 'You cannot prolong the inevitable.'

I inhale deeply once I'm through the window and standing in the room we sat in. The entire room is still filled with our intertwining scents, as well as the aromas of our blood and arousal. There is a slight impression on the floor where our bodies laid as we grinded against one another. 'Hn.' The new odor of my heat wafts into the room as I recall her hands on my body, touching me, stroking me, filling each and every cell with fire.

'Sweet mate. If only she were here right now. If only she were near.'

'It would be entertaining to have her close again…simply to annoy her.' I add the latter phrase as an afterthought as I continue to circle the room. Hearing a small clink, I step back and look down at the necklace on the floor. Lifting it to my nose, I inhale deeply, shuddering. "Oh, it reeks of her."

'Doesn't it?!'

"I wonder…has she noticed it missing. It's been quite some time and she hasn't brought it up. Perhaps she's been looking for it."

'Of course she has. And she probably thinks that you stole it.' My inner youkai chuckles. 'I can only imagine what she will do the next time she sees up. She must not have noticed it before our last encounter.'

"How strange of her not to notice something I assume to be so important." I dangled the chain before me, eyeing the strange looking cross emblem that dangles from it, vaguely scenting of another man. The mere thought of another male having given this to her angers me to the core. I clutch it tighter. "Hn."

"Oi, Sesshomaru."

Whipping to face the window I'd entered, I eyed the bastard who'd attempted to take my kill and do away with Kagome. "Halfbreed."

He smirks, strolling toward me. "Now now, Sess, you shouldn't refer to your brother that way."

"**_Half_** brother." I sneer, baring my fangs at him. "Why are you here?"

"Nice chain-wear ya got there. Lemme see." He snatches the necklace from my hand, and I snarl at him, wondering when he got so quick. "I'm fuckin' a miko. She knows some things. Anyway, this is nice." He sniffs it. "Smells just like that little wench I tried to kill, that you let get away. I'm starting to think you're developing real live emotions."

Ripping the necklace from his despicable hands, I slide it into my pocket. "I've always thought that you were insane."

"Ha ha, real funny." He once again smirks smugly. "I think I'm going to kill her soon. I'll probably have her first th-ak!" I smile viciously at the terrified look on his face, clenching his neck tighter.

"Yes, fear me, halfbreed because you are messing with the wrong one. You will not take my kill. She will die when I decide she will die. And should you touch her, taint her, corrupt her before I get my hands on her…things will not look well for you, regardless of what father's wishes are." I toss him aside.

"I knew you cared about her."

I snort. "You misunderstand. I will take her, milk her dry, then kill her when she least expects it. I assure you. I could never feel anything for such a low creature. Now, you stick to your assignments, halfbreed. Interfere in mine again, and your head will be slice from that pathetic stem you call a neck." Turning my back to him, I stalk out of the building. He will most certainly **_not_** touch her. I sincerely hope he isn't the fool I think he is.


	5. Compatibility

Chapter 5: Compatibility

**Kagome POV**

"You can't be serious father?!" I screeched into the phone.

"Kagome, I am serious as a heart attack." He said calmly into the phone.

"But you have got to know what kind of perv he is!! Why are you making me do this?!" I whined and stifled a sneeze.

"Do not question me Kagome!" He barked at me. "You will go about this with dignity refined and complete the task with no questions asked. I want them all dead and though you are strong, I want you to have help."

"So can't you send Sango with me? I've watched the tapes on them I was given, surveyed them for the past day, and have a mental note of their individual auras."

"No. I have talked to their head of office and she has agreed to do this this one time. Only to settle the long held grudge between our two places of business. You do not know the aura of the most powerful one in the group. He has not been there when they were spotted."

"But father-"

"No buts Kagome! You will do this and I don't want to hear another word about it!"

"Yes father." I sighed. "When do we begin?"

"He is outside waiting on you now. Sayonara Higurashi-san. Make me proud, as you always have." By the sound of his voice, I could tell that father was smiling.

"Hai father." I sighed again and hung up the phone. This was going to be torture. "Sango!" I groaned, then sniffed. Father didn't know I was sick, and I wasn't going to have him take my missions away from me.

"Kagome, why are you out of bed?!" Sango yelled at me.

"I'm sorry. Father called me. Anyway, I'll be better in a few days, so that isn't going to stop me from working." I sniffled again.

"Yeah, whatever. So father gave you an assignment to work with Sesshomaru for the next couple of days and you're pissed about it." She never ceases to amaze me.

"Yes, of course you know. I needed some of your tonic to make me feel better, please." I asked her.

"Sure." Sango pulled a pouch out of her pocket and handed it to me. "Mix this with any drink and you'll feel better for a couple of hours. Just don't let Sesshomaru get too close to it. The effect it has on demons like him is intoxicating. It's rather hilarious really. Maybe you should let him have a bit, it would be interesting to see how he reacts."

"Sango." I groaned again. "Now isn't the time to...wait." 'If he's a demon, he should be able to hear what we're talking about.' I threw up a sound barrier around our entire building. "Now we can continue, you can never be too safe around demons. Now, back to what I was saying *sniffle*...this isn't the time to wonder what will happen to that arrogant son of a bitch unless I can whup his ass." Kagome heard a low growl and a car horn come from outside. I knew he didn't hear my voice, so why was he so damn impatient.

"You'd better go Kagome. I think he's going to come in here."

I snorted. "Like he could make it through our security."

"I can miko." His silky voice came from behind me. Damn it! Why didn't I smell him? Oh yeah, I can't smell anything. "Are you ready to proceed, or are you going to stay here all day while I finish the mission."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Sango." I threw her a quick wave and walked out in front of Sesshomaru. I wasn't going to ask him how he got through our system. I wanted to know, but my pride got the best of me.

"I will tell you how if you tell me what that is in your hand." Sesshomaru smirked.

I forgot he could read minds. That's going to grow bothersome. I wonder.....

I lifted an energy ignited hand to my head. Can you still read my mind Ses-sho-ma-ru?

He pulled his brows together in slight frustration. I could feel him trying to get into my mind, but he kept running into my new found shield. "Now, let's go." I smiled to myself and we walked out of the building. I had to remember to erase his mind when we were done with the mission. On the rare occasions that we did work with people, we were told to erase their minds when the mission was completed.

We walked out to his car and he opened the door for me. "Very gentlemanly." I smiled.

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?"

"It is to me."

"Well you need to broaden your vocabulary."

**Sesshomaru POV**

"My vocabulary is not the matter we need to worry about right now. Have you been briefed on the subject?" I asked her.

I glanced at Kagome. She was looking stunning dressed in all black. Her button-up shirt was tight around her breasts, with the top button undone. And the black pants she wore were tight enough where you could see her well-toned legs. The smart heels she wore were closed-toed and at least five inches.

'She looks good enough to eat.'

'No she does not. She is human.'

'But a sexy human she is.'

"Of course I've been briefed. Who do you think I am?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"I think that you are an incompetent human who I was forced to work with."

I saw her take a deep breath and her lips moved like she was saying something. I finally figured out that she was counting to ten, as if to calm herself down. If only I could see into her mind. How the hell had she been able to block me from getting into her mind? "Sesshomaru, I do not appreciate you calling me incompetent human." She said through clenched teeth.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Perhaps if I irritate her enough, she will leave me be.

Before she had a chance to answer, the moon caught the silver necklace that was resting on the mirror. She slapped herself on the head, mumbling that she was so stupid to not have seen that. "I knew you stole it!"

"What are you insinuating that I stole from you ningen?" I sighed.

"My necklace! You stole my necklace." She reached up and grabbed it from my mirror. My hand snapped out and closed over hers. "Let me go you thief! I have been going crazy for the longest and I have finally got proof that you stole it."

I removed my hand from atop hers when I saw something akin to pain in Kagome's eyes.

'You've hurt her. Now apologize.'

'I will do no such thing.' I cleared my throat. Kagome was studying the necklace with soft eyes. "What does that necklace mean to you?"

"M-my mother gave it to me before she died." Kagome smiled, but it was full of sadness. "It was her most prized possession. My father gave it to her for their anniversary. She cherished this necklace." She cradled the necklace to her chest and sniffed.

"Are you crying miko?"

"Wha-? Psht! No!" Her lie was obvious and she slyly used her hand to wipe her eyes. "I miss her a lot, ya know?"

"I never cared for my mother. She tried to kill my brother's mother, and that cost her her honor." I smirked when I remembered how she was killed. She dishonored herself by trying to rid father of his mate. I was the one that killed her. I know it should be wrong for a son to gain joy from killing his own mother, but I never liked the wench. She didn't treat me like her son. She treated me like I was a plague.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at me sympathetically.

"Do not be."

"But you've never really known a mother's love. Is that why you're so cold?"

"Hn."

"Here we are." Kagome pointed to the building on the left of the street. "That's where their hide-out is."

"I am aware of that miko."

"Well you were driving on like you weren't. Geez." Kagome sighed and stepped out of the car, disguising herself as she went along. I followed in her actions, and walked behind her.

**Kagome POV**

Why the hell is he so close to me? Must he be so friggin' close? I mean, I can smell the honey scent of his hair, and the cinnamon of his skin. I want to lick him- Stop it girl! Bad thoughts!

"They should be here." I whisper when I sense no movement in the house.

"One of them is home, but your miko senses are too weak to pick him up." That cocky bastard smirks.

"I'll show you weak." I mumbled. I changed my appearance to a girl with dull, shoulder length hair. My eyes, hopefully filled with pain and despair, I turned to Sesshomaru. "Cut me with your claws."

"What?" Sesshomaru's eyes flickered from red to normal, like my father's used to when he was arguing with his beast. But when his eyes changed, he was arguing about mother. Why was Sesshomaru arguing with his beast about me?

'Perhaps he likes you.'

'I doubt that.'

'At least he can't tell you're fighting with me.'

'Yeah, I got that from mother. Now go away.'

'Hn.'

'You sound like that mutt.'

'Whatever.'

When I am done arguing with me beast, Sesshomaru is looking at me. "Miko, are you well?"

"I am fine." I say and flip my hair off my shoulder. "Now are you gonna do it or not?"

"What is your plan miko?"

"What's wrong? Can't get in my head?" I smirk and tap an energy ignited finger to my head.

"Silence." Sesshomaru flexed his claws and slashed various parts of my body. It felt like he wanted to slice harder, but something was holding him back. That prick wanted to kill me. I'll show him! He finally finished without me uttering a sound of pain. "Now will you show me the plan you have?" _'Before I kill you.'_

I gasp in shock. Why did I hear that? "Before you kill me?" I put a hand on my hip.

His eyes widen a bit, but not too much. "How did you hear my thoughts woman?"

"Dunno." I shrugged. "Guess your powers were reversed." I smirked. "Now watch mama work." Sesshomaru watched in wonder as I limped to the front door. I slumped against the door, causing a loud knock. When it was opened, I fell into the arms of a tall pale skinned bald man.

"Please." I made my voice scratchy. "P-please he-help me." I begged.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"M-my name is Mesume. I have been h-held captive for the past twenty days with little food and water. I was beaten constantly and raped just as much. P-please can you help me?" Hopefully these guys had a heart. Or at least they were tempted by the little amount of clothing I had on. I was already in a mini skirt and tube top, but Sesshomaru had cut it to where the shirt hung in tatters, barely on my body, and the skirt left little to be desired.

"Come in." The man, who according to the file I'd read, went by the name of Renkotsu. He held his hand at my hip and ushered me into the house. "My brothers aren't home right now, but I can care for you until they get here."

"A-arigato sir. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Takahiro." He answers with a smile as he sits me on the couch, then moves to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea? I'm not really the cooker of the family, but I can whip up some tea."

"Um...sure. Thank you." Takahiro. The name of their last victim. I smell blood coming from the back room. It could be him, but I can't be sure. I have to find out. "Excuse me, where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hallway to the left. Can you make it there alone?" In the direction of the victim. Perfect.

I give him a weak smile. "I think I can manage." I lift myself off of the couch and follow my nose to the body. He is lying in a pool of blood in a room across the hallway from the bathroom. I want to go in, but I hear Renkotsu's footsteps coming this way. I step into the bathroom and flop onto the toilet after locking the door. My head falls into my hands as I wonder what I'm about to do. Sesshomaru thinks I'm weak, so I want to handle this thing on my own, without any of his help. If I can get all of them in the room together, maybe I can take them all down at the same time. I could strangle them with my powers, but there are seven. Maybe that would be too much for me. No. Nothing is ever too much.

There was a light knock on the door. "You okay in there?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little hungry." Why did I just tell him I was hungry while I'm in the bathroom? I'm such an idiot. I can almost hear Sesshomaru chuckling outside. In fact, I'm _positive _I can hear him chuckling. I flushed to toilet and washed my hands, splashing water on my face as well. When I got to the door though, I paused. Renkotsu hadn't left from the other side of it. Since I was pretty sure I couldn't stay in there any longer, I exited, still limping my way back to the couch trying to ignore the pale murderer next to me. I sit on the couch and squirm uncomfortably. I see a needle sticking out from under a cushion, and make a mental note to avoid it. The contents of it smell like it could be cyanide. I would know because, being a spy, they give you a pill for if a mission goes wrong. You pop it, and you're dead. Only two of ours have ever had to use it. But they were human, and mistakes are to be expected from us all, but especially them.

"Here you go Mesume." He handed me a mug of tea. One sniff told me it was spiked. Was this guy really that desperate to get rid of me? There was a knock on the door. Renkotsu got up. "Make sure you drink that up Mesume." He flashed me a smile and walked to the door. I quickly threw the drink into the nearest plant. I know, I know. It's lame, but I didn't know how soon Renkotsu was coming back.

"I think that you have my bitch." That voice made my spin stiffen. He hadn't bothered to disguise it. He wanted me to know it was him, but why?

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are talking about." Renkotsu said evenly. You don't know what you're doing dude.

"Yes, you do. I wish for you to return my bitch." Sesshomaru said. "If you are not going to return her peacefully, I will have to retrieve her forcefully."

"Get the fuck out of my hou-" Before he finished, Sesshomaru had punched him and knocked the man out cold.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell is wrong with you?! I can handle this by myself!" I hissed at him.

"You were taking too long." He said slyly.

"Well now you're going to have to kill him and hide the body, then pretend to be him when his brothers return."

"I was planning to do that miko."

I sighed. "You know, my name isn't miko."

"It isn't Mesume or Miyako either. Though they both begin with 'm', as does miko."

"You're infuriating!" I flared my aura and choked Renkotsu, effectively killing the man. "Where are you going to hide the body?"

"I was going to leave that up to you since you are the one that killed him."

I rolled my eyes and lifted my hand, setting Renkotsu on fire, then placing a barrier around him so it wouldn't get out of control.

"Must you set everything on fire wench?"

"My name isn't wench either." I took a deep breath. "But yes, I'm a pyromaniac. I've been obsessed with fire since I was a little pu-girl."

"What were you about to say?"

I scoff and roll my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about baka. I said all that I was about to say." I sniffed the air, thankfully smelling six other men walking towards the door; they were about fifty yards away. Renkotsu's body was completely gone without any trace of it ever being there. "Are you going to take his form or not?" I looked at Sesshomaru after I'd plucked the needle from the couch and melted it in my hands.

"I do not want to, but if the mission depends on it, I guess I will have to, won't I?" Sesshomaru changed from his Seiichi form and into Renkotsu. I swore I saw him shiver. "I have a feeling that they are going to question why you're here, so you are my whore for the night."

"Your WHAT?!" I squawked.

"You are my whore." He repeated.

"I heard you the first time. Are you out of your mind?!"

"What else are you going to be? My sister? You must be my whore. That is the only way we can pull this off."

"I wish you would stop calling me your whore." I mumbled. "Can you really act like Renkotsu?"

"Yes I can." He said in a voice close to Renkotsu's. If I weren't a demon, I wouldn't have caught the slight difference.

"Pretty good." I said and nodded.

_'What is she talking about pretty good? I sound just like that character like a human. Her miko powers shouldn't be that powerful.'_ I could still hear Sesshomaru's thoughts. That means that the entire time he's been in here, he hasn't thought about a thing he was doing. Was he out of his mind?! He came and sat beside me on the couch. "I suggest you change clothing. Or you could keep that on. Either way it will suit me."

I growled as best a 'human' can and changed into a beautiful girl with a large bust and nice curves. "My name is Masami."

"Another 'M' name. And this one means 'elegant beauty'. Hn." He snorted.

"And what the hell does that me-unnn! UNN!" I couldn't get any more words out when Sesshomaru, as Renkotsu, shoved his tongue down my throat. He pulled me to straddle his lap and slipped his hand under my skirt. I bit back the moan I was feeling as the front door opened.

"Damn Ren! You got another one!" one of them said upon entering.

"Yeah. Found this one on the corner. Only paid 37970Y for her too." He grabbed my hair and gently forced my face into the crook of his neck. I kissed, licked, and suckled the skin there.

"Looks like she's a good one too. Mind if I have her when you're done?" Another one said.

"You guys are disgusting." The last one said. That voice. I wanted to look up, but I was afraid to.

"Hey, you've been like this every since we were brought back. What's your problem?" The last one came through the door and they all crowded around the living room.

"I lost something back then. Well, someone." The familiar voice replied.

"Stop being such a pussy and get some!" One said. By the tape I had watched, I knew that his name was Suikotsu. The one that had spoken first was Jakotsu, the next Ginkotsu. Their auras told me what their positions were in the house. I had been sent to survey them and noticed them all. Kyokotsu snatched me by the hair and pulled me off Sesshomaru's lap.

I was met face to face with the familiar voice when I was pushed into him. "B-B-Bankotsu."

* * *

Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people won't you listen to me?? I just had a sandwich. No ordinary sandwich. A sandwich filled with jellyfish jelly!

Hi everyone! I'm watching Spongebob! Hope you like the chapter! Review! Review!

~.-sans


	6. Remember

Chapter 6: Remember

**_Kagome's POV_**

"I-it's you! Bankotsu, you came back." My body is numb, yet tingling with feelings and emotions. He's come back, at last. I never even imagined it happening. He's alive, somehow, with those same Persian Blue eyes, and that long raven braid I used to love combing out so much! "You've returned to me!"

Bankotsu's eyes narrow as he steps toward me and gazes into my eyes, and I can literally feel Sesshomaru's breath intake. My smile wavers as he mouths my name. 'K-ka-go me.' His face contorts in anger as he shoves me off. "Get off me, you whore! I've never seen you before a day in my life!"

"Whoa!" Kyokotsu laughs loudly, tauntingly as my heart constricts in my chest. "She must not have been worth the cash!"

"B-ban, how can you say that?!"

"I don't know you." He hisses, slowly, deliberately. "I've never known you. I don't waste my time with whores."

I clench my fists at my side. "You don't recognize my face, do you?" I cast aside my disguise, grabbing his shoulders tightly. "It's me, Bankotsu! Your beloved, your Kagome, remember me?" I touch his cheek. "Remember me?" I repeat, this time more pleadingly than the first.

"Didn't I say to get off me?!" He barks, swinging a hand across my face.

Crying out as I hit the floor, I curl up into a ball. Had it been anyone else, I would have brushed it off. But him, my Bankotsu, I didn't expect that from him. I look up when Sesshomaru lunges at him, sending a swift punch to Ban's cheek. "No!"

Suikotsu and the others pry Sesshomaru off of Ban, holding him tight as he struggles against them. "Ban, get the little wench! They're playin' us! I knew this wasn't Ren, from the way he was actin'!"

Bankotsu jerks me up by the collar of my shirt. "Where is my brother?"

"Circling in the dust around your head. I burned him." I smirk. If he can pretend he doesn't know me, I can have my revenge. "It was fun watching his body go up in flames."

Ban's shoulder's quiver, before he lashes out at me again, but this time, I don't go down. I duck, grab his waist, and tackle him to the floor. "Damn you!" He flips our positions. "You murdered our brother!!!"

Scowling, I knee him in the lower stomach, driving my nails into his shoulders. "I don't give a shit about your brother! How can you even act like you don't remember me?! I dedicated my whole, entire life to your ass!" I slap him across the face.

Snarling, Ban raises his hand. His eyes roam from my face to my chest and widen. "T-that necklace, where'd you get it?"

"You remember it, don't you? I gave it to you, a token of our love. And when, when you died, you gave it back. Can't you recall that? We were in the mountains, watching the meteor shower. I gave you this…"

"And I swore to marry and protect you, even if it killed me." His eyes fill with tears. "Kagome."

"Bankotsu." For some reason, I expect him to embrace me. I want him to kiss me, to envelope me in his arms. But fairy tale endings like those never happen. Closing my eyes tightly, I wrap my arms around his waist in a loose hug. I feel his body relax against mine, then suddenly, a sharp pain tears through my throat.

My eyes spring open, and there's Sesshomaru, holding Bankotsu's blood covered hand in the air. Touching my neck, I feel the tell-tale liquid warmth, then the straight tear across my neck. "Bankotsu, how could you?"

He growls as Sesshomaru places him in a headlock. "I'm not your Bankotsu! Get that through your head! I ain't him! Made from that pathetic fool, yeh, but him…no! Back off before I kill you."

Sesshomaru narrows his wild crimson eyes, preparing to snap Bankotsu's neck. Quickly, I leap up, shoving Bankotsu out of his grip. Furious, Sesshomaru grabs my wrist, gripping it so tightly the bone pops. "Fool."

"Let's go, brothers!" Suikotsu cries urgently, and they all race to the door. "Bankotsu, come on!"

"Bankotsu, don't go." I whimper, cringing openly when Sesshomaru tightens his hold on my wrist, then jerks me back to him. "Please. Stay with me."

"I…I'm not him." Turning on his heels, he tears out of the door.

"B-Bankotsu. Bankotsu!"

* * *

**_Sesshomaru's POV_**

Tightly, I grip the steering wheel, glancing at Kagome every so often. The nerve of her, protecting that bastard who harmed her, and what's worse, loving him! Jeopardizing the mission by revealing herself hardly matters compared to her actually loving that, that-ugh! Glaring over at her, I hiss, "You lied, girl."

"About what?" Her voice is soft, hollow.

"That necklace. You claimed it came from your late mother. Lying on a dead woman? That is a new low for you, wench."

She whips around to glare at me. "She did give me that! And I gave it to him…then he gave it back before he died." She finishes in a whisper.

"You care for that human male?"

"What's it to you?" She smirks lightly. "Jealous?"

I scoff at her. "Such foolishness."

She shrugs. "You're the one who dignified it with an answer. I was expecting a 'hn.' Isn't that the stupidest things you ever heard? 'Hn?'"

"And what did your _male_ say?"

"Real words, I'll tell you that. But then again, real words are for real men."

Slamming on the breaks, I shoot my hand out to grasp her neck, never one looking at her. "I will tell you this, and you will comprehend. You are right; I am not a real man. I am a genuine youkai, far better than your pathetic human-"

"He isn't pathetic!" She bites, tensing when I grip her a bit harder.

"He could never be on my level, know that." Shoving her roughly against the door, I begin driving again. Damn woman.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"How's the mission go?" Sango asked, leaning against the wall as the pair walked in, passing her side by side. "Hey, you two! I asked a question!" She withered at the death glares shot her way, then laughed nervously. "Aha, never mind."

Kagome sighed as she and Sesshomaru headed down the hall. "Father won't be happy about this."

Sesshomaru, noticing the frigidness in her spine, debated on whether or not to comfort her. After a short, yet still annoying, battle with his beast, they came to a compromise. His large hand came to rest on her shoulder, and when she looked up at him, he bent over slightly and pressing his lips against hers, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Once finished exploring her mouth, he drew back, licked his lips, and continued without her. "There." He said softly. Flustered confusion was far better than worry.

Kagome's legs shook, wobbling weakly. "H-he just." She blushed with embarrassment and anger. "You bastard! That wasn't funny." Silence. "Sesshomaru!" More silence. "Baka!" Forever silent.


	7. Meeting with Father

Chapter 7: Meeting with Father

**_Kagome's POV_**

I wasn't looking forward to the verbal lashing that Father was going to give me. I had four assignments to complete before the week was up, and I was on the second one when he called.

"M-moshi moshi, Higurashi Kagome." I stuttered.

"Higurashi, what the hell is wrong with you?!" He barked.

"I...I don't know Father."

"You not only endangered the mission, but your life as well! Now what if they decide to come after you?!"

"Father, I-"

"Do you know where we would be if we lost you?!"

"I'm-"

"Nowhere Higurashi!" He cut me off again. "We wouldn't be anything without you! You are what makes us successful! Now I want you and Sesshomaru to go and finish the mission. This means that you _kill _Bankotsu! Do you understand me?! I want you in my office with Sesshomaru-sama in no less than three hours to discuss all that is needed to take them down!"

Kill Bankotsu? How could I possibly do that?

"I said, _do you understand me?_" I could tell he was talking through clenched teeth. He only did that when he was really peeved.

"Yes Father, I heard you. And we will be there." I mumbled.

"Good." He hung up.

I can't kill Bankotsu!

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the only person I could talk to right now.

"Sang, are you on an assignment?" I asked.

"Yes, I've only got two more that I'm doing today then I'll be through. What's up?" She replied.

"When you get through, can you meet me at our spot?"

"Sure." I heard bullets fly in the background. "Gotta go Kags. Mwah!"

I laughed. "Mwah Sang." We hung up the phone laughing.

**_Sesshomaru's POV_**

Sara had just hung up the phone on me! That bitch! How dare she? I growl lowly as my personal assistant, Jaken runs to me. The little imp is very ugly and he smells horrid, but his loyalty is something that's hard to find these days.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sara said you must complete the task that was given to you before you can move on to any others. You must also meet with the head of that wench's division in two hours." The papers in his hands flutter in the wind as he falls. As he scrambles to pick them up, I think about the last kiss I shared with Kagome.

'You like kissing her.'

'It was simply to get her mind off of that pathetic human.'

'Hn.'

My beast left me alone. That was surprising. There were no insults or anything. Interesting.

"Honestly master, I have no idea why they insult you by partnering you with a worthless ningen. She obviously endangered the mission and caused you both to fai-GAWK!" The imp's words were cut off when I grabbed his neck.

"There are two things wrong with what you just said. First of all, Kagome is no _worthless ningen. _She is better than you in many ways. Second, This Sesshomaru _never_ fails. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-hai." He gasped for air as I dropped him on his bottom.

"I'm leaving."

"But the meeting-"

"I will attend it Jaken." I interrupted him. "You said that I had two hours, and I wish to get some fresh air." I walked out of my office.

My mind wanders back to my last mission. The one the foolish imp had said I failed. He just didn't know how badly I wanted to kill him for saying that. Kagome kept creeping into my mind. And whenever she came, so did that male ningen. Bankotsu was his name. Kagome had shed tears for him, she had wanted to embrace him. Though I hadn't known Kagome too well, I knew that she wasn't one to let any emotions get in the way of her job. So she must have really had some feelings for this guy when he was alive.

What had happened to them....to him? I recall her saying something about being in the mountains and watching a meteor shower. How long ago had the last meteor shower been? Ten, twenty years? That was so long ago. Kagome shouldn't still look as though she isn't a day over twenty. Had they met as children and the emotions progressed quickly and severely?

Why do I care though? It isn't as though I want the miko. I am just going to kill her when I get through.

'You want her.'

I didn't feel like arguing with my beast as I drove through the city of Tokyo, watching the people as I passed them, hearing their thoughts. Some horrid and tainted, some so pure that it almost hurt me to hear them. I needed to unravel the mystery known as Kagome Higurashi.

My cellular phone buzzed in my pocket. "What Jaken?" I answered.

"There is just one more thing, Sara wishes to attend the meeting with you."

Damn.

**_Kagome's POV_**

Sango and I had lunch at our fav little spot and talked about any and everything for a couple of hours. It was fun, just us girls. But Father called me to remind me of our little meeting and I had to leave Sango. No, he couldn't really fire me, but I didn't want to see what he could do to me.

I got my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Sesshomaru's number. "Where are you?" I asked when he'd answered.

"Do not ask where I am ningen."

"Look, I really don't have time for your mess right now. Just be in front of the building within the next twenty minutes please." I sighed.

"What is wrong with you miko?" He sounded concerned. Maybe it was just my ears playing tricks on me.

"Don't tell me the Great Sesshomaru cares for a little ningen." I scoffed.

"Do not think so highly of yourself and so lowly of me. I could never care about you."

"And the feeling is mutual. My building. Twenty minutes." I said and hung up. He was such a confused demon. He cares for me and we both know it, he just didn't want to admit it. But whatever. His feelings don't matter to me. They shall pass by without being returned.

I drove to my building, not expecting to see Sesshomaru's black Mustang waiting on me, but there he was, waiting. 'Nice.' I thought.

'Yes. He is very nice looking.'

'Damned beast! Can't you ever leave me alone?!'

'Nope.' She said, popping the 'p'. Baka. 'I am no baka. You are for thinking that Sesshomaru's feelings aren't returned.'

'They aren't now go away.'

'Hn.'

'You've been hanging around that bastard too long.'

'I'm only with him as much as you are.'

'...'

'I thought so.' My beast replied smugly. I would strangle her if I could.

I hopped out of my car after parking and leaned on the hot hood. To a human, it would've been painful, but I barely felt it. "Well, are you just going to sit in the car or are you coming in?"

Sesshomaru stepped out of his car just as the passenger door opened and I saw a long, sleek leg and a deep red shoe on the foot. Out of the car got a woman in a red two piece suit and four inch stilettos. She was drop dead gorgeous. Sesshomaru walked around to her side of the car and offered her his arm. She took it gracefully and they proceeded inside the building. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming miko?"

I looked at him for a few seconds before I began to walk behind them. A burning seized my heart. What is this feeling? Something inside of me told me to hurry up and get from behind them, so I materialized into Father's office and sat down.

"Higurashi-san." He greeted me warmly from behind his desk.

This wasn't the first time I'd seen Father. Oh no. But every time I saw him, his beauty struck me hard. It made me feel insignificant near him. And soon, I would feel even worse when Sesshomaru came in here with _her_.

"Hello Father." I stood up and bowed.

There was a knock on the door and I just looked at Father.

"Well aren't you going to answer that dear?" Father asked me.

"Oh...yeah." I mumbled. I walked over to the door and opened it reluctantly. I bowed out of respect. "Welcome to Father's office." I said without looking at either of them, and took the seat I had been previously occupying. Sesshomaru sat in the only other vacant seat, which was beside me.

"Kagome, dear, be polite and let the young woman have the seat." Father said.

I looked up at him and slightly narrowed my eyes. "Fine." I said and stood beside his desk. I still hadn't made any eye contact with Sesshomaru or the beautiful woman he'd arrived with. "What all did you want to discuss with us?" I turned to Father.

"The mission of course." Sesshomaru answered.

"Father?" I asked, never taking my eyes off him.

"Sesshomaru-sama is correct dear." Father said.

I swallowed the urge to roll my eyes and sigh. "Yes, I know that. What specifics did you want to hammer out?"

"Excuse me?" Father asked.

"A little something I picked up on my last trip to America." I shrugged. "It means what do you want solid?"

"I want them all dead. Especially Bankotsu. He killed four people alone today."

No. That isn't my Bankotsu...my Ban Ban....my Banny. That isn't the man I fell in love with. "I..."

"Face it miko, you must kill the ningen in order to move onto your next mission. And he is also killing innocent people. It is our duty to get rid of threats like him." Sesshomaru said.

"He's right, girl." The woman spoke.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, or who the fuck you think you are, but my name isn't _girl_." I said through clenched teeth.

"You let Sessy call you _miko._" She retorted.

Did she seriously just call Sesshomaru _Sessy_? Who is this bitch?

"Miko, this is my boss, Sara." Sesshomaru said, obviously reading it in my thoughts.

Immediately I want to slap myself. I just offended a woman who was probably one hundred years my senior. That was a major offense in the demon society. "I..."

"Don't worry about it Sessy. The bitch probably hasn't been properly trained yet. I mean, she looks like a whore." Sara said to Sesshomaru.

I look down at my attire, which consists on a black skirt and a black tank top with some black heels. If anything she looks like a whore! How dare she. Just as I am about to say something, Father interrupts me. "So, I think that everything is understood, correct?"

"Yes, why was _Sara_ needed?" I spat her name.

"To make it official business."

"Fine. If we're done here, I have somewhere to be."

"What's wrong bitch? Your pimp wants you?" Sara asks me.

"I kill those so called _pimps_ you so freely mention. And I often kill their whores." I smirk. "Let me know when you want me to kill yours." I said and walked out of the door.


End file.
